My Obsession
by YukariMusa
Summary: Riven and Musa go on a date, but it's not a regular date because they are both on a bet. Join our two stubborn friends as Riven struggles to his Obsession. Rated for some content. Nothing bad though.


I walked out of the shower and justin beiber flipped my hair to get the water out. I walked into the main room to see my room mates. Sky was reading a newspaper. Brandon was texting Stella, Helia was writting at his desk, Timmy was on his laptop, and Nabue was playing with a slinkey.

"Hey, getting ready for your date with Musa?" Brandon asked.

"None of your buisness."I said as I walked over to my room and grabbed my hair gel then walked back into the bathroom."Where's my phone?"

"Here, it rang." Timmy said not looking up from his laptop.

I walked over and grabbed it. I looked at it and saw I had a message from Musa who was under the name _Her_. That little three lettered word in my phone made me smile with a flash back...

_**FLASHBACK**_

**From: **_Me_

_Hey, my friend as a prank changed the contact names in my phone. So who is this?_

**From: **_Obsession_

_What am I under?_

**From: **_Me_

_Obsession._

**From: **_Obsession_

_Lol. Leave me as that._

**From: **_Me_

_No! Who is this?! C'mon! Is this her or he?_

**From: **_Obsession_

_LOL really? Grammer much? Her or he? _

I didn't respond. In ten minutes my phone buzzed.

**From: **_Obsession_

_It's Her. Love you, Riv ;)_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I clicked _view _and read her message.

_**From: **__Her_

_Hey, hope ur ready 4 today, cuz its gonna be 1 of the hardest days of ur life.;)_

I smirked and flipped my phone to respond.

**From: **_Me_

_No it wont. It will fly. This was the dumbest bet ever!_

While I waited for her to respond, I walked back into the bathroom and started to spike my hair. I threw on my normal white shirt and walked back into the main room to grab my keys and helmet. "Good luck." Sky said.

"I don't know about you, but what a man you are to actually pull through with something like this." Brandon said in disbelief.

I smirked."And that makes me more of a man than you."

When I walked into the hall, my phone buzzed. I dug it out of my pocket and opened a message from Her.

**From: **_Her_

_Let's see what a real man you can be..._

I pulled up to Alfea and didn't even kick up my feet. Take full offense to this Brandon, but Musa ain't no Stella. She get's done when she's done. Not 'Oh I forgot this!' or 'No! I need this!' When I knew she would show up, she did. She walked her we call Swag Walk to me. She was wearing her hair long with her bangs hovering about her eyes. She had the we call Guy Awareness short, which are booty short, this time though- SHE HAD NO LEGGINS UNDER THEM! Man she's really pushing it! She wore her usuall beat up sneakers, and her favorite too big red hoodie... my red hoodie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Musa had been upset that day. We had been dating for about a month and she had just found out her friends were taking bets when we broke up. When they were the ones who wanted to push us together! I had known, but didn't tell her. If she's happy, I'm happy.

Just when she needed it, it started to down pour. I put my hand on her back/"C'mon, you'll catch a cold out here." I said as I led her to the park under a tall tree and we stood there, not touching at all.

Then she started to breathe heavily. And that's Musa's hidden version of crying. I took of my favorite red hoodie and put it on her. I embraced her and she slowly embraced back. Then I made a bold move. I slowly started stepping side to side, out and back, and spinning in a slow rythem. A slow dance.

I felt her smile against my chest and she too started to get into rythem. Just like it was on cue, I saw a twinkle... not a star.. but..."Fireflies..."Musa said in a barely auidible voice. The wind seemed to dance with us and the rain seemd to drizzle.

"But I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vain that I keep on closeing - you cut me open and i- keep bleeding. Keep keep bleeding love." Musa sang.

I forgot to ask for it back when I heard the cerfew bell.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She jumped on my bike and said into my ear," Soak up this moment, cause it's the only one today." That I admit sent chills up and down my spine.

We drive to magix, her hands barely holding onto me. WHen we arrived to the cafe we usuall eat at, she swiftly got off, sent me a smirk that I oh so hate I taught her, and she did her Swag Walk inside.

When I parked the bike and walked in, she was at out usuall spot by the window. She had already ordered and our hotchoclate with cinnamon was waiting. She took her spoon and thought while I wasn't looking, dipped it in my whipped cream. "Hey!"

Her mouth full, she pushed all of her food to one side of her cheek, and spoke."What?" SHe asked too sweetly.

"You will pay for that you little snitch!" I joked raising my spoon. She raised hers and we spoon faught, and she was damn good because I, the moron in progress, taught her to sword fight as well.

We clashed spoons and skillfully she bent her wrists and without touching me, she swipped my spoon out of my grip. "Hey! You cheated!"

She chuckled."How?"

"You- you looked into my eyes!"

"So, is that a surrender?" She smirked.

I growled.

Next stop was the park. We usuall just sat on the bench, walked, climbed tress, or played tag... and she usually won at everyhting, only because I just can't can not admire her beauty and abilities.

We arrived there and she immediently headed for the trees. She started climbing it, which was sending me a good view of her butt. "Catch me if you can."She sang.

I grinned and started climbing the tress after her. I jumped on the branch and just when I climbed up, she rounded the tree to the other tree branch. I leaned against the tree trunk and she started to snake her arms seductivley around my chest. But she didn't as far as touch me. She was teasing me... "Surrender now." She said, all touching me is her ticklish breath.

"Never." I said.

"Okay."She said.

In a swifff, I was chaseing her not because she wanted, but because I _needed _it. She once in a while suprised me by breathing my ear with," Ah ah ah..." or "Tsk Tsk Tsk." or "Naughty Boy." or to really get me,"I know you want it, so come and get it." or "No touchie touchie."

When I thought my heart might beat out of my chest I stopped on a taller tree branch and came face to face with her. Her hair blew in her face, I moved my fingures to move it, but she swished so her head poked out of the left side of the tree trunk. I swished my head to face her. My heart went pitter patter and when I closed in to touch her lips, she once again swiftly tagged away.

I felt like a puppy. A begging puppy. A play thing. I thought I might die without it...

When I reached the ground a beat was playing, Musa was surely dancing, and just as suspected, singing started.

_**"This is more than a typical kinda thing**_

_**Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh**_

_**Didn't want to take it slow**_

_**In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think**_

_**You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh**_

_**Waiting for my phone to blow"**_

I knew she ws talking about today.

_**"Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_

_**Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'**_

_**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_

_**Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

_**Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go"**_

I knew she was complaining about this bet.

_**"See I've been waiting all day**_

_**For you to call me baby**_

_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**Come on, that's right**_

_**Honest baby I'll do**_

_**Anything you want to**_

_**So can we finish what we started**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

_**What's the time, such a crime**_

_**Not a single word, sipping on a Patron**_

_**Just to calm my nerves, oh oh**_

_**Poppin' bottles by the phone**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out**_

_**That's enough, call me up**_

_**Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh**_

_**I don't even think you know, no no**_

_**See I've been waiting all day**_

_**For you to call me baby**_

_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**Come on, that's right**_

_**Honest baby I'll do**_

_**Anything you want to**_

_**So can we finish what we started**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

_**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**_

_**Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view**_

_**Business on the front, party in the back**_

_**Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack**_

_**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**_

_**I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully**_

_**I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio**_

_**See I've been waiting all day**_

_**For you to call me baby**_

_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**ohhhohohhhoohhhh**_

_**Honest baby I'll do**_

_**Anything you want to**_

_**So can we finish what we started**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_**Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio**_

_**When you gonna call**_

_**Don't leave me broken hearted**_

_**I've been waiting up**_

_**Let's finish what we started, oh oh**_

_**I can't seem to let you go**_

_**Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!"**_

People from around started clapping. SHe bowed and Swag Walked passed me. I exhaled strongly then regretted it because she was wearing her perfume. The seductive one. The one not many would like the smell of, but I do. That's why she was wearing it. Vanilla...

This day dragged. But in the end I dropped her off at Alfea, and she Swag Walked inside. Before I went nuts I hid in the bushes. I would wait till midnight to get it.

I climbed her window to see her already in bed. I waited on her balconey for ten minutes until I thought she was drowsey. I walked in her room, and climbed on top of her. I then wispered in her ear," I win."

WHen she turned on her back, I lowered by head and forfully crashed my lips to hers. It was not a gentle kiss. It was hot, and fevered. I licked her lips only to taste,"Mmm... choclate." I said while I kept licking her lips. When the taste was gone, I moved on to her neck. Biting it, sucking it, licking it, anything to get a reaction out of her.

"FYI, you still lost." She said."Softie."

I growled pulling away."Did not! It's past midnight."

"Yeah but you kissed me at midnight. And midnight its one of the 24 hours in a day, Softie."

"I am NOT a softie."

"Are too. You just can't stand one day without touching me. Your a Softie." She smirked.

I ignored her and slowly kissed her lips lingering on the bottom one. "Fine, whatever, You win."

When I got to the window she said,"Wait. Take your hoodie back."

I paused. She usually liked my hoodies. IS THIS A BREAK UP?! "Why?"

She smield softly."It doesn't smell liek you anymore. So when you make it smell liek you again, give it back."

I smiled."That shouldn't be hard because it smells like you." I said grabbing the hoodie. When I was about to walk out, I turned to her."Hey Musa?"

"Yeah?"

" You really are my Obsession."

_**I was bored. Please review and I hope you like it!**_


End file.
